Chapter 725
Chapter 725 is titled "The Undefeated Woman". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 41 - "A Dinosaur Appears". The Caribou Pirates are attacked by a dinosaur. Short Summary Trafalgar Law and Donquixote Doflamingo begin their duel with a bang on the iron bridge while the escaped Straw Hats are already on their way to Zou. On the ship, Momonosuke talks about how he was traumatized by Doflamingo's cruelty and was afraid of what he might do to Kanjuro. Meanwhile on Dressrosa, Violet is seen heading towards the palace on her toy steed. Zoro and Kin'emon are with Bartolomeo who agrees to find Luffy for them only if Zoro gives him an autograph. At the battle royale, Rebecca is knocking out fighters by tripping them out of the ring without injuring a single one until Rolling Logan confronts her. Inside the Colosseum, Sai is being treated along with all of the other injured fighters who never knew Sai was secretly dropped into an underground chamber where all the tournament dropouts and "diseased" toys were thrown. Everyone there has no clue what Doflamingo plans on doing with them. Long Summary Doflamingo demands to know what Law plans to do with Giolla, since his Family will do anything to help their captain. Law simply switches her with a rock and allows her to flee, which she doesn't wait to do. Doflamingo states Law's grudge is just his pettiness of his past loss, but Law disagrees, claiming he plans to fulfill the dedication of a person he knew. Thus the two begin to clash on the bridge, with Law using his powers to create an explosion. Out at sea, Nami's group are trying to get back to Dressrosa while being on the lookout for Dolflamingo. Chopper is worried about Law while Sanji calls Usopp and finds out he's with Robin and Franky. Upon hanging up, he notices Momonosuke quite unnerved over something. Momonosuke tells him that he witnessed Doflamingo cruelly torture a subordinate for his failure in the arena when he had previously visited the island with his father and their friend, Kanjuro. After this, Kanjuro suggested they flee the island, but he was captured in the process, prompting Momonosuke to worry about his safety. Sanji listens passively as he thinks about Violet. A flashback showing that while they were riding on a toy horse, Violet had told him she had someone in the Government waiting for her to take her off the island and thanks Sanji for his help. He tried to get her to kiss him on the cheek but she saw the school of Fighting Fish attacking the Sunny in her visions causing Sanji to take off to go help the others. Back in the present, Violet rides past a few people viewing the D-Block fight on a monitor. She shoots and destroys it with a pistol before asking the toy horse to take her back to the palace. At the Colosseum, Bartolomeo has gotten the attention of Zoro and Kin'emon. He cries in joy, and is later told to inform Luffy that they are looking for him. He agrees, requesting Zoro's autograph as the reward from the request. In the ring, Rebecca is managing to hold her own by staying near the edge of the arena and knocking off the opponents who try to attack her. The announcer reveals that she has managed to win all her battles this way without causing any harm to her opponents. However she is soon confronted by Rolling Logan, who sets his sights on her and threatens to break every bone in her body. Meanwhile inside the Colosseum's Underground Medical Room, Sai demands to know why his grandfather hasn't left the surgery yet. The guards state that he exited through a different room, which Sai accepts and profusely over-apologizes for. He takes his turn to be treated, but once on the examination table the guards open a trapdoor underneath him and drop him into a dark, vast underground chamber. As Sai's eyes adjust to the dark, he sees that everyone else who has lost in the tournament, along with countless broken toys, have likewise been dumped there. As the former contestants wonder what's going on, Chinjao vows he will hold a grudge against Doflamingo for his actions until his grandchild's generation. Quick References Chapter Notes *Law reveals that his reason for fighting Doflamingo is not for revenge, but for someone else's will. *A silhouette of Kanjuro is shown. *Violet says she is under the protection of the World Government and heads back to the palace. *Bartolomeo agrees to find Luffy in exchange for Zoro's autograph. *Rebecca wins her battles not by injuring her opponents but by having them fall out of the ring. *Luffy asserts that Rebecca can use Kenbunshoku Haki. *Rebecca prepares to fight Rolling Logan. *The injured tournament losers are tricked and dropped into an underground dungeon filled with broken toys. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 725 it:Capitolo 725